


Growing Boy

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Cute, Cute Kids, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey and Ian pick Yevgeny up from school and find out what he's learned.





	

“Look who I’ve got,” Ian said with a smile, as he emerged from the elementary school with Yevgeny in hand.

Mickey was stood off to the side, away from the throng of recently freed kids. Yev ran to him and hugged his legs, making Mickey laugh. He’d be lying if he said this wasn’t the best part of the day for him too. He picked him up and gave him and kiss.

“How was school?” Mickey asked, handing Ian the boy’s small backpack as they started walking.

“Good,” Yev giggled, clinging to his dad’s neck.

“What’d you learn?” Ian asked. He ruffled Yev’s hair and tickled him under his chin.

Yev squealed, grinning so wide you could see where he’d lost his tooth a couple days ago. There had been more than a dollar under his pillow to Mickey’s chagrin, but he didn’t have a leg to stand on when it came to who spoiled the kid the most.

“Did you know that caterpillars turn into butterflies and moths?” Yev asked, once he’d calmed down.

“I had an inkling,” Ian laughed.

Mickey snorted beside him. They crossed the street, saying hi to the crossing guard. When they got to the other side, Mickey set him down and crouched in front of him.

“You’re getting heavy, little man. What have you been eating?” Mickey teased, although he was a little out of breath. He wasn’t the little toddler he used to be, although he definitely wasn’t the tallest in his class.

“There was chicken nuggets for lunch today,” Yev answered anyway with a smile.

Mickey laughed, noticing the ketchup stain on his shirt. “I had an inkling,” he looked up at Ian, who rolled his eyes. “Did you eat everything?” Yev nodded and Mickey pat his arm. “Good. No wonder you keep growing.” He poked his stomach before taking his hand and continuing home. Ian took his other hand and the three of them took up the whole sidewalk. Mickey loved when he and Ian got to pick him up together. It was rare enough that it was special when it did happen, but he just enjoyed being with both of them as a family and how normal it felt.

“Am I gonna turn into a butterfly?” Yevgeny asked, hopping over cracks in the concrete.

Ian and Mickey looked at each other, barely holding back laughter. “Why would you turn into a butterfly, buddy?” Ian asked,wanting to see what he’d say next.

“Because that’s what happens when caterpillars eat a lot,” he said, matter of fact.

Mickey couldn’t help it, he chuckled. “But you’re not a caterpillar. You’re a boy.”

“Oh,” Yev seemed confused and disappointed, hanging his head.

“But it kinda works the same,” Ian chimed in, seeing him deflate at the reality of not being an insect. “You eat all your food and grow up big and strong like me,” he showed off by swinging him into the air by his arm. He giggled loudly as his dads swung him back and forth between them.

“And uncle Kev!” Yev screamed.

Mickey frowned, “What about these guns of steel?” he flexed like a bodybuilder, making a face.

Ian scoffed, “More like buns of steel.” He smirked when Mickey sneered at him. They kept walking, coming to their street.

“I wish I was a caterpillar,” Yev admitted, managing to look genuinely upset after just shrieking like a banshee. The three of them went inside the gate.

Mickey picked him up again as they climbed the stairs. “It’s okay,” he kissed his cheeks, “I don’t want a butterfly for a son anyway. I like you like this.” Mickey brushed his hair from his face and kissed his forehead.

Ian smiled as he opened the door and led the way inside.


End file.
